


17+ Drabbles

by ShimkungSeungkwan (idyllicblue)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicblue/pseuds/ShimkungSeungkwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Seungkwan reflects over his actions for chicken post-mortification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A place to store all my small tidbits of Seventeen life that pop up in conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17+ Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Seungkwan reflects over his actions for chicken post-mortification.
> 
> Feel free to throw ideas at me and see what bounces into life.

Later on Boo Seungkwan stands silently, head bowed, alone in the shower. His hair becomes soaked as it rains down on him, and he stares at the water spiralling down the drain, thinking about what he's done.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO~ MY FANS~"

The8 pauses in munching on his egg roll and makes eye contact with Hoshi. They shrug and hit play once more on the Animal Planet episode they were studying for weird new moves.

A towel clad angel gracefully swings the tiny bathrooom's door open.

"Awww does someone need me to make sure they're scrubbed extra shiny clean today-"

Hoshi nearly chokes on his chips with laughter as both the towel and blond savior are ejected forcefully with a heartfelt wail.


End file.
